The present invention generally relates to a backpack and, more particularly, to a backpack having a removable frame.
Various types of frame arrangements for backpacks are known. The purpose of some such frame arrangements is to tension a back contacting surface, such as a net material, while spacing a rear wall of the backpack from the user in order to enable an improved ventilation of the back area of the user. DE 197 35 806 B4 discloses, for example, a backpack having a frame arrangement substantially consisting of two approximately vertically and concavely running resilient frame parts, the upper and lower ends of which are in each case connected to each other by means of frame parts extending in the transverse direction. A net part is tensioned in a sinew-like manner in front of the frame.